Invader Zim: Irken Rising
by Radioactive-Rubber-Pants
Summary: Zim is not the bumbling idiot you all know. He is a clever, little green boy with the intent to subvert the tallest any way he can. When he is sent on a "secret mission", he sees it as the prefect opportunity to develop his plans. That is, if he can survive a crazy, big headed boy, his scary, video game obsessed sister, and his own malfunctioning S.I.R Unit.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: **

**Good Morning, Fanfic Readers! This is the first piece of mine that I've uploaded to the site. I hope that you all will enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Invader Zim**_**, although if I did, it would not have been cancelled and** **would have ended with everyone going into the ROOM WITH A MOOSE! ****Gasp**

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

He raced towards Conventia as fast as his customized Voot Runner could run without its power source exploding from the strain. His face was locked in a determined look as he piloted through the mass of Irken spacecraft that had docked with the massive teleportation ring surrounding the planet. His ruby colored eyes scanned for an opening that he could dock his ship at. After several frustrating minutes of searching, he finally had enough and forced his ship into a tit fight in between two Shuvvers. Teleporting down to the planet's surface, he began to run towards the convention hall.

_Curse these stubby legs, _he thought, his right eye twitching with irritation at his short stature, _if I don't hurry, I'll miss my chance_.

Bursting into the hall, he saw that the tallest were apparently finishing up with assigning the Invaders to their respective planets. Picking up his pace, he continued his mad dash towards the podium. He shoved his way through the massive crowd of other Irkens, shouting at them to get out of his way. His antenna picked up the Tallest finishing up the event, making it the stand right at Purple's final words.

"…Gorge yourselves, you moochers." He sneered slightly. _Arrogant, slobbish, fools. You do not deserve the title of Tallest._ He then quickly snubbed that line of thought, as he focused on reaching the podium. He shouted once more at a rather wide Irken that stood in his way before beginning to pull himself on to the platform.

"That voice! No!" He heard Red nearly shrieked in horror. Paying no mind, he easily pulled himself up.

"It can't be!" Purple said with much of the same expression as Red. He allowed himself a slight smirk at that. Laughing internally, he raised himself onto the platform and lifted his head. His eyes stared directly at the Tallest as a look of despair as they uttered his name at the same time.

"Zim!"

_Time to play the part of the loyal idiot, _Zim thought. Walking up to his 'glorious leaders' he took a few breaths to compose himself before speaking to them. "Sorry I'm late my Tallest, I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I made it at all." Bring his hand up in a crisp salute; he waited for their response. He laughed a little at their almost bewildered voices.

"You _weren't _invited at all" Red said, looking down at him while Purple continued.

"Weren't you banished to Foodcourtia? Shouldn't you be… _frying _something?" Zim felt a slight shudder go down his spine at the mention of his banishment. He knew it was worth it for the damage he was able to cause to the plans of the two bumbling idiots in front of him, but it still wasn't an experience that he wanted to be reminded about anytime to soon. He put on a small smile as he responded to the Tallest.

"Oh, I quit when I found out about this." He hoped that it sounded as stupid as he hoped. If it didn't, he doubted that his plan would be able to work. He nearly laughed at his own cleverness when the Tallest barely batted an eye at his declaration.

"You quit being banished?" Purple asked in a confused tone. Red shook his head before continuing.

"The Assigning is over, Zim." He said in a deadpan tone, looking irritated as he spoke to the supposedly stupid invader standing before him. Zim was not fazed as he expected something of this nature to happen. He continued with his almost pre-prepared speech.

"But you can't have an invasion without me. I was in Operation: Impending Doom I, don't you remember?" He stated with a self-satisfied smirk that the tallest must have interpreted as arrogance. He observed their faces as they seemed to have a slight flashback as to the day when he nearly destroyed the entire Irken home world. He kept a slight shit-eating grin on his face as they looked down on him.

_Good times._ He thought. He decided to run a small amount of damage control. "I put the fires out."

A beat past before Red responded to his statement. "You made them worse."

"Worse, or better?"

Another beat past as the Tallest stared down at him like he had suddenly grown three extra heads. Purple groaned in absolute disgust at his lack of regard towards the situation. "Besides," Purple started, "no Invader has every been so… very small. You're very small Zim. You're a tiny thing."

Zim nearly had an aneurism. A vein in his head began to pulsate ever so slightly as he took a deep breath. He _hated_ it when anyone reminded him of his short stature. It was one of the reasons that he shouted so much, to make up for his lack of height. The other reasons being that his antenna were damaged at an earlier date and they couldn't pick up sound that well. He calmed himself down.

_I must be calm, I just need to get my assignment and then I can vent on my way there, just make it through this_. After he was done with his inner pep talk, he addressed the Tallest with what he thought would be the stupidest thing he every said.

"But, Invader's blood marches through my veins, like giant RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! The pants command me! Do not ignore my veins!" Zim nearly blushed at how stupid he sounded. He would bash his head against his Voot Runner later. The Tallest looked at him for a moment before saying something about showing gratitude for past service before handing him a sandwich. He quickly got their attention back before they were able to send him away. He proceeded to beg for a mission to perform. The Tallest said something to each other that Zim's damaged antenna were not able to pick up.

"We see now that you are truly deserving." Zim smiled, seeing his plan begin to take off in front of his eyes. "You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it." Purple then picked up from where Red had ended. "Right, and those who have heard of it, dare not speak its name."

Zim frowned slightly, knowing that they were just making this up as they went along. "What's its name?"

"Oh, I dare not speak it."

Zim frowned even more. He decided to call them out on their charade. "Where is it?" The Tallest then began to mumble and look around the giant map displayed on the platform. Red then pointed to the edge of the Galaxy, directly opposite of where the Armada would be starting. Zim's mood instantly lifted as he realized this would be the perfect place for him to work on his plans in secret from the rest of the Empire.

"Happy now?" Red asked, exasperated.

"Yes." Zim said, an evil smile forming on his lips. He then marched toward the equipment hall with the other Invaders after listening to the closing remarks of the Tallest.

_Fools, _he thought,_ you will regret not keeping a careful eye on me._

**And that is all for the First chapter folks!**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews. If I get just one asking for it to be continued, your wish shall be granted. **

**R' and R': Please be constructive with your criticism. All flames will be used to help warm the Planet Jackers home world.**

**Any questions will be answered to the best of my ability**


	2. Chapter 2: GIR, reporting for duty

**AN:**

**Wow! Only one day on Fan fiction and I already have people reviewing my story. Well, I said that positive reviews would equal this story continuing. I hope you all enjoy! (Read A/N at the end!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Invader Zim**_**. If I did, there would be a lot more of the doom song.**

Chapter 2: G.I.R., reporting for duty

The Tallest zoomed to the front of the line of invaders before taking out a small metal plate and placing it on the ground. A moment later, the plate transformed into a small robot with glowing red eyes, and stood perfectly still as the tallest began to explain what it was.

"This is your Standard Issue Information Retrieval unit, also known as a S.I.R.," explained Purple, gesturing to the small robot. "It will assist you in gathering valuable knowledge during your mission." Zim kept a strait face as he looked at the little robot. _Looks like they upgraded them from my previous models._

He missed what Red had said, something about thermoses but was startled back into paying attention when Purple shouted out who wanted the S.I.R. that they had on the podium. An Invader, Zim couldn't remember who, shouted out that he did and was hit by the S.I.R. as it was thrown at him by Purple. He winced and inhaled sharply when he noticed where it hit him. _Ohhhh, right in the Squeedily Spooch._

"Everyone else, line up and take a robot." Zim got in line behind Invader Larg. After Larg received his unit. Zim raced up. He kept up his idiot façade, knowing that the Tallest would probably give him a defective model. That, however, would help with his plans, as a slightly malfunctioning unit would most likely not report information directly to the Tallest or the Control Brains. He held out his hands and closed his eyes, hoping he looked innocent.

"Um ah, we have a _top secret _model for you Zim." Red waved his hand behind him and a trashcan appeared behind him. Zim began to question the intelligence of the Tallest even more as they seemed to think he couldn't see them take the trash and build him his _secret model_. Purple held it behind his back as he made a falling sound with his mouth; he then tossed it out from behind him. For the second time that day, Zim nearly had a stroke out of anger at his treatment by these idiotic fools. If they knew about his true level of intelligence, they would have known they would have need a special forces unit to make that even come close to fooling him.

Zim looked down at what he dubbed the _Garbage _Issue Information Retrieval Unit, or G.I.R. for short. _It looks like one of the first models the Vort and me designed. Wow, I didn't even know that the parts for them still existed._ He continued to stare at it, as it stayed deactivated. Another moment passed before he addressed the Tallest as to this most advanced of units.

"It looks kind of…. Not good."

"Yes," Purple began, "That's what the enemy will think." Zim almost rolled his eyes in exasperation at that. He was about to continue to make the Tallest uncomfortable with his questions when he was halted by the sudden activation of G.I.R. It stood up, its body glowing with a deep red hue. It snapped a quick salute as it addressed Zim directly.

"G.I.R., reporting for duty." Zim almost burst out laughing at that. He felt like the universe was finally throwing him a bone after all of the shit that it had tossed at him during years prior. He composed himself and put a bewildered expression on his face as he asked what the G in his name stood for. "I don't know." Gir responded before getting a look of utter stupidity on its face. Zim stared wide-eyed at it. _Oh Irk, please tell me its not…_ He wasn't able to finish before Gir started hitting its head while laughing with pure joy. Zim nearly fell to his knees. It seems as if the universe still hated him. He instead turned to the Tallest yet again.

"Um, is it supposed to be stupid?" He looked up and say that the Tallest quickly say something to each other that he couldn't hear before they turned to speak to him.

"Its not stupid, its _advanced_." Purple said in the most obvious sarcastic tone possible. That was the stray that almost broke the camels back. Zim was _THIS_ close to jumping at them and killing them both. He could deal with being talked down to, hell he could even deal with being called short, no matter how much it caused his brain to demand the death of the person sending out those remarks. What he couldn't stand was being forced to spend time with a malfunctioning phase 1 S.I.R. unit made out of _Broken Parts_! He barely managed to calm himself down before thanking the Tallest for his, _robot_, before marching out towards his ship, Gir following right behind him.

The teleportation service beamed him up to his Voot Runner and he set to work activating it for the task of sending him to the other side of the galaxy. He had modified it during his time with the Vort, adding in a combination of experimental weaponry and armor, as well as an extremely powerful power source. It was one of his most prized possessions. So when Gir began to touch random buttons, he understandably snapped slightly.

"Gir! Do not touch those! They are not for you." Gir looked at him blankly for a second before smiling. "Okee Dokee" He said, before proceeding to grab his legs and twirling around in the Zero-G environment of the Voot Runner. He carefully piloted his ship out from between the two Shuvvers and flew out into open space. He set the navigation computer to the coordinates given by the tallest. Even though he didn't expect a planet to be there, he thought that he could at least find a barren moon to set up a base for his plans to take fruition. Checking his navigation computer, he saw it would take about three months for him to reach his destination.

_Welp, no better time to get some sleep, _Zim thought. He stretched out and listened to the hum of his ship and Gir singing what he had proclaimed the "Doom Song". As his eyes shut, he hoped for a nice, blissful sleep. However, the universe had other plans for him.

He began to remember the events that led him up to this moment.

**A/N:**

**And… that's a wrap! I know, probably not that good but I wanted to at least get the general idea of the story put on paper before getting into the meat of the plot. **

**Yes, the next two chapters will be explaining Zim's backstory and showing how he's smatter in this story and as well as his hatred for the current Tallest and the Control Brains. Sorry if that isn't your cup of tea.**

**R' and R': Tell me what you think. PM me if you have ideas for what this story should do after the flashback. I love all you faces!**


	3. Update: Going on Hiatus (Sorry)

Hey guys, this isn't an update. My computer, along with about 3 complete chapters for the story, crashed. I am really pissed off about this. I have stuff going on with school and I don't have any time to continue the story right now. The loss of all that work also has lowered the enthusiasm I have for the story. So from now until an undecided later date, consider Irken Rising to be on Hiatus. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted a timely update. I won't abandon it but I just don't have the time nor encouragement to continue it right now. Sorry.


End file.
